


Never Steal From Powerful Men

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guns, Shaw grumpy/sarcastic, Shooting, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катза Родцхенко (Katya Rodchenko) is out of jail and is the new POI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Steal From Powerful Men

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything I write is smutty, well... okay, yes almost everything, but not this time.  
> Just wait until March 28 for something devilish (^_*)
> 
> ># THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY UNBETA'ED, so all mistakes are on me.

As Finch typed, a new social security number popped inside a bright green box on his computer's screen. He quickly turned to his laptop to run the number. >Катза Родцхенко< Finch's eyes widened.

"Hmm, you know what is she planning to do, Finch?" Asked Shaw, who had appeared silently behind the man, either when Katya's number popped up or when he was on his laptop.

"No. But this is odd, considering she just got out of jail." Finch replied as he settled again to start checking on Katya's whereabouts.

"Funny. Wanna bet she's the perp'?" Said Shaw, giving Finch a small smile and a roll of eyes,Finch stared at her as if she said something bad, then he returned to look at the information on the screen. 

"I would appreciate if you didn't jump to conclusions so soon, Ms. Shaw.We have only got her number. And she was placed in jail unfairly." Finch scolded, Shaw turned around and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, it was an unharmful way to take her out the equation." Retorted Shaw, trying to make a point as she headed to the cabin to get her guns and trench coat. Finch spun his rolling chair in direction to Shaw, he thought of saying something, but he kept his mouth shut, spinning to face his computer and keep searching.

As Harold did all the Googling on why Katya is the new Irrelevant, he found a few text messages between the lady and herself?

"What?" Said Finch, a little surprised with the discovery.

"What happens?" asked Shaw, her eyes looking blankly at the computer's screen.

"Ms. Rodchenko, has been exchanging text messages with herself!" Finch managed to say as he kept looking for an explanation on how was that possible.

"Wait what? That can't be possible, that's absurd." Shaw said.

"Whoever is communicating with her, has her phone hacked, from either another phone or a computer and receive the messages she sent and also answering them. Do you have access to what the messages say, Harry?" Said Root, arriving from no one knows where. She stood behind Finch, a quick glance to the screens before turning to look at Shaw, with heavy lidded eyes, earning a glare from the shorter woman, Root obviously placed that irritating smirk of hers.

"Ms. Groves!" Finch said, surprised.

"You sound like you didn't want me here." Root kidded, but she meant what she said, somewhere in her mind. Shaw snorted and disappeared again to the cabin, probably she'd laugh silently at Root.

"I was able to recover the messages, Ms. Rodchenko has been exchanging. It is a plethora of threatenings, to her more than anything. But what I am not able to trace is the IP adress from the other end." Finch ignored Root's previous joke deciding to talk what they know best, computer stuff.

"Is definitely a hacker... The person receiving the messages and sending the threats. I, uh, I used a program back on my days as-" Root stopped herself for a brief moment, inhaling deeply. "The messages I sent to my friends were untraceable, though, I was not sending them to myself, but maybe we could use it to find out who is behind those threats." 

Finch nodded and let Root rebuild the program she used. Shaw was just annoyed looking at both nerds, but at the same time amazed, at how great they worked together.

All was good until Root made a satisfaction sound as the rebuilt program was successful and they were able to discover the threatener. The sound Root made surely sounded like something obsene to Shaw's ear, and oh burning hell, that knowing look on Root's eyes directed at Shaw, plus her devilish victory grin, that Shaw so wanted to wipe out.

"Ms. Shaw, I sent the information to your phone, also to Mr. Reese." As in sensing the tension Shaw was feeling, Finch decided to break the silence, perhaps trying to return himself to chill.

"Okay. I'll meet Reese somewhere around." Shaw said, heading to the stairs, in a rushed pace, but before, she gave Root one cold glare. Root did her signature smirk, making Shaw a little bit more infuriated at her. Oh Root loved the power she had over Shaw.

* * *

* * *

 

"Hey." Reese managed to say as greeting once he got to the place where he was supposed to meet Shaw, somewhere near Hotel 17.

"What took you so long?" Asked Shaw, in her usual annoyed mood.

"What, you afraid of being alone on missions now? Had to leave Bear with Fusco at the police station, then check in with Finch." Reese explained as he took the camera over the dash.

"Uh-huh. That therapist has you tied up. I bet you cried." Shaw joked, and laughed after the stern look she received from Reese.

"What do we got?" Reese abruptly asked. Shaw knew he was talking about the Number.

"Our friend Katya Rodchenko, apparetly has a death sentence over her head. Someone's been threatening her over the last sixteen hours." Shaw filled Reese in about the Number's situation.

"Why?" Asked Reese.

"That's what we have to figure out." Shaw answered calmly.

"We know who's threatning her?"

"Well Team Nerd, found this guy. Only a name, the guy seems to be good hiding himself from cameras, but Root found a photo, blurry, but can work." Shaw handed her phone, which contained the threat's name and the blurry photo. A Russian guy named Илја Церновски (Ilja Cernovski).

"Former husband maybe?" Reese tried to sound reasonable, but the text messages exchanged between Katya and Ilja had nothing to point out a love relationship between them.

"Hmm. No. Maybe business partners, or I should say, partners in crime." Shaw answered, and probably that was the best guess.

They spent hours looking at Hotel 17's entrance, ready to do intervetion whenever Katya came out. But hours kept going on, and there was no activity, no new messages exchanged, no calls, absolutely nothing. Reese decided to go for coffees, quickly. He went and came back in less than five minutes, handing one cup to Shaw and a few sweeteners. Shaw gratefully took the cup and sweeteners and swallowed a mouthful of hot coffee. Her phone buzzed, she looked at it, Katya was either messaging or getting messaged.

"Hey!" She showed the phone to Reese.

_> # Told you that already. Business is business and you are not loyal._

_< # It was not my fault._

_> # Is that why you ran away from Russia 10 years ago?_

_< # Yes. That is why, I am innocent, I had nothing to do with Gorky's death._

_> # You hated that he made you his favorite whore and also you wanted to have his money, that is a good motive to kill my father._

_< # I told you I AM INNOCENT._

_> # Then tell me who did it or your little baby will be an orphan._

_< # Meet me, and I will tell you. No guns, no weapons._

_> # По рукам. Где?_

_< # Хорошо. Моtel 17, come by at 19:30._

The texting ended there. Shaw & Reese informed Finch about it. Seemed simple, she stole stuff and ran away, all thieves modus operandi, right? But Finch has done some hacking to the Russian database, and Ilja's father was one powerful man. He owned most of the precious stones in the world, a thieve's temptation, and yes, he loved prostitutes, even Ilja's mother was one. That being sorted out, it was enough motive for Ilja to be angry and willing to kill Katya.

More hours to wait until the fun begins...

"Shaw, you go for Katya." Reese ordered.

"Why?!" Shaw asked low and in disbelief, going for her will be too easy, she wanted to get into a fight, that'd help her settle the infuriation of not being able to deal with Root before at the train station and spending all of those hours doing surveillance.

"Katya knows me, remember? The time when-" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Reese's answer was cut off by an even more infuriated Shaw, who was already stepping out of the car. "Don't get shot, Mr." Shaw said in a sour tone ending with a shit-eating smirk. Reese gestured a salute, replacing his gun in the back of his pants.

Shaw got into the hotel loby and asked for "Nayka Volkova", at the reception. The guy said she needed to identify herself in order to get information. Annoyed at the dummy looking guy, she pointed her gun at him. 

"Nayka Volkova, which room is she staying?" 

"R-Room 48, second floor!" The frightened receptionist answered. Pointing a gun under the plain sight of a camera was not the brightest thing to do, but Shaw needed to hurry up.

She quickly took the elevator, pressing the number 2 frantically as if the elevator would go faster. Once in the right floor, she looked at the doors in front of her, to the right numbers go down, so to the left it was. Took her twelve doors to get to the one. She knocked three times, a long seven seconds passed before Katya opened the door, Shaw pushed her inside and told her to keep her mouth shut. Fortunately Katya obeyed. Shaw checked the whole room looking for camera and/or electronic devices from which she could have been monitored, besides her phone.

"Okay, Reese this place is clean." Communicated Shaw.

"Fine. Give me a second." Reese replied as he put on a war fight with who wa supposed to be Ilja, punching the guy until he was hardly breathing. Then proceeded to unarm him an handcuff his wrists.

On the other hand Shaw patiently waited for Reese to tell her the path's clear so she could leave with Katya. But there was a massive thud, someone just hammered the door's hadle. A man, whose height was between 6'5" or 6'6", all muscled up, he could easily beat up both women. "ILJA!!!" Shouted Katya, her face full of terror. Shaw dragged the woman down, hiding behind the sofa, when the guy tossed the hammer at Katya's head.

"If I fail to knock him out, and you see him coming at you, fire the whole magazine, but make sure the bullets penetrate him, okay?" Katya nodded at Shaw's words.

Shaw got up from the floor, unarmed, ready to beat the guy with bare hands. The guy took a .40 from his waist, aiming it at Shaw's head once she was right in front of him. And Katya did a wise move, she fired a shot to the wall, it distracted Ilja, buying Shaw a few seconds to take control of the situation. She lifted her leg high enough to make the gun fly away from Ilja's hand, but Ilja reacted sooner than Shaw thought, doing a sleeper hold on her, and of course, Shaw was resisting to give up, like one of those Greek wrestlers from Athena. 

Reese came in just in time, managing to elbow the tall man on the back of his head, Shaw kneeled gasping for air. Ilja turned and pushed Reese away from him, Reese crashed against the wall and smacked his head, he got slightly., he passed out once his heat smacked again, this time on the floor. Ilja turned around again, not to fight, an already on her feet, Shaw, but to look for his gun.

"Are you looking for this?" Katya asked, challenging Ilja's murderous temper. Not a good idea. But the woman surely knew how to defend herself once Ilja got on top of her, trying to snatch the gun. 

Shaw stood behind the man, Katya could see only Shaw's side. The Persian woman moved so Katya could fully see her, and told Katya slide the gun on the floor. The Russian lady did as told, the gun crashed against Shaw's boot, she picked it up. Ilja connected one hard punch to Katya's face, knocking her out instantly, then he stood up to fight Shaw once again.

"Not today big boy." Shaw smirked as she fired two shots to the man's knee and shit, the guy was tough, he was looking for a knife on his jeans' pocket, to toss it at Shaw, and she quietly fired another shot, this one decorating Ilja's face and head with a hole.

Now with two passed out bodies in the room, Shaw really had to hurry. She found an isopropyl bottle in the bathroom, poured some in tissue and held it against Katya's nose until she woke up. Then she did the same with Reese. 

Then they had to figure out how the hell to get out the hotel, since there waa police men all over the place. There was an emergency exit clear, through the hotel's kitchen. They made it outside, straightening their clothes like nothing happened. 

"I guess a black eye is better than be dead, right?" Shaw asked Katya.

"Да" Nodded Katya, perplexed with the recent events.

"Well... No more stealing, you have a kid to take care about. Go and get a decent job." Recommended Reese, and he knew Katya recognized him, but wise enough she said no words, only thanking them and turning away, to a new life...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
